The Training Grant supports graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the Cancer Biology Program at Stanford University. This program is interdisciplinary and is composed of faculty from both the School of Medicine and of Humanities and Sciences. The Principal Investigator on the training grant is also the Director of the program and Chairperson of a faculty Committee on Cancer Biology which reports to the University Committee Graduate Studies and to the Dean of the Medical School. The program provides research training leading to the Ph.D. degree in Cancer Biology, and research training for postdoctoral fellows in areas relevant to the molecular and cellular biology of cancer. Training for predoctoral students involves unit course requirements as well as specific course requirements. The latter include the molecular and cellular biology of cancer, basic biochemistry, advanced molecular biology, cell sciences and the responsible conduct of research. Completion of the Ph.D. requires completion of a qualifying exam, an oral defense, and submission of a written thesis. Trainees supported by the training grant are selected annually by the Committee on Cancer Biology from written applications by qualified candidates and from interviews conducted at Stanford. A total of 16 funded positions for predoctoral trainees are available each year. Funding on this training grant is provided for 4 academic years, after which students are supported by faculty preceptors for the duration of their training. The training grant also provides stipend support for 6 postdoctoral fellows per year. These positions are awarded for 2 years and are selected annually by the Committee on Cancer Biology from a pool of applications. The facilities for training consist primarily of research laboratories under the control of individual faculty preceptors in the Schools of Medicine and Humanities and Sciences, and include all common and core facilities in individual departments represented in these schools. The Cancer Biology Program maintains an office staffed by the Director's Administrator for the program.